Best Vacation Ever
by Al Cooper
Summary: Carmelita takes a cruise vacation to get away from work and stress but she gets a suprise when Sly shows up on the very same boat and makes her vacation a little more interesting.
1. Chapter 1

_AN: This is probably going to be my favorites to write. It's also going to be my first humor fic! Yay! And also i'm going to rate this M for the reason because idk but it might get a bit naughty at times ;) haha. But if it turns out it wont get like that i'll make it T._

Carmelita had just gotten out of her shower on a Saturday morning. She went outside still in her bathrobe to get her mail. She walked back inside sorting through the various papers.

"Bill, bill, junk, bill. A free cruise?" The orange fox saw in the in the pile of other wise useless mail. "Hello miss Fox you are one of the 100 people chosen to have a free cruise around the Caribbean for two weeks." She read off the card. "Sounds like fun. And I haven't had a vacation in over five years since I started chasing that god damn raccoon." She said taking a sip of her coffee.

One Monday she put in her vacation time at her work and waited for the next Saturday to when she would escape work, all of the annoying assholes at work, and having to chase Sly Cooper for a whole two weeks. The day finally came and she went down to the boat. It was massive! It was bigger than anything she had ever seen before. She walked up the boarding ramp with her bags all packed and her sunglasses on. She was excited to get away from everything.

"Have a nice stay miss Fox." The female cat at the ticket checking booth said handing her a map of the ship, a list of the activities, and her room key.

"Thank you." Carmelita said walking to her room looking at the activities list. She found her room and and saw everything inside. It had a king size bed, a 52 inch TV, a full list of movies, and a fully stocked mini fridge. "Wow this place is amazing." The orange fox said walking around her room.

A voice came on over the intercom and said. "We are leaving port and should be at our destination by noon tomorrow, so make yourselves comfortable in your cabins and feel free to walk around the ship."

Carmelita looked at her activity list to see what she would do first. "Pool? Nah too cold out right now. Movie theater? Nothing good playing today. Casino? I probably shouldn't." She thought.

"Woooo!" The fire orange fox yelled as chips fell out of the slot machine while lights and noises went off. One of the waiters with the drink tray walked by and asked.

"Would you care for a drink?" He said. Carmelita didn't usually drink. The most she had ever had was the occasional glass of wine.

"Why not." She said grabbing a glass from the tray and walking off to cash in her over flowing bag of chips. After a few more hours and at the casino and many drinks later she looked at the clock and it read 3:57 A.M. She decided to head back to her room and passed out face down in her pillow.

Carmelita woke up with a horrible head ache. She got up and looked at the clock and it read 1:00. "Pool time." She said walking into the bathroom to put her swimsuit on. She was walking down the deck toward the pool and the mouth of every guy she walked by hit the floor when she went by. Her swimsuit was a yellow bikini the she had bought a while back and never had a chance to wear it. The reaction she got was not one she wasn't used to. One of the guys by the pool that was with his girlfriend got slapped into the pool which did make her laugh a little.

She found a nice chair and sat down and ordered a drink and began one of many days of relaxation.

_AN: I kn ow not that funny but it will get more funny I promise. And the other chapters will be longer than this. So until then please review and comment and tell me what you thought._


	2. Chapter 2

_AN:Chapter two is here and will hopefully be longer and funnier._

Carmelitas drink came and she started relaxing then another fox sat in the chair next to hers and was hitting on her.

"Hey there sexy maybe you'd like to come back to my room." The fox said moving closer and putting his around her. Carmelita didn't even look and said.

"Take it off or I will break it off." she said as the other fox took his arm off slowly and walked down the deck. Her drink got there and she looked in the direction of the waiter and saw a gray raccoon that looked exactly like Sly Cooper. She blink a couple times and looked away and said to herself "Its not Sly Cooper. You've just been working too long. And plus he's all the way back in Paris." She looked back over and he was gone. She smiled a bit then turned to have some of her drink.

"Well hello there inspector." A familiar voice said surprising her and she fell off the side of her chair knocking her drink over which landed on her. She got up enraged wiping off what she could saying in fury.

"Who's the stupid fu-Cooper!" The fiery fox said ready to kill the raccoon that seemed extremely calm in a situation anyone else would have crapped there pants in.

"It's nice to see you too." He said with a laugh laying on his side on the chair next to Carmelitas.

"What the hell are you doing here?" She said not getting calmer.

"I'm entitled to a vacation like everyone else aren't I?"

"Ugh!" Carmelita said gritting her teeth as she stormed off with still some of her drink on her.

"I'll see you later then!" Sly called after her laughing. "I had no idea a cruise would be this fun." He said to himself.

"I can't believe him. He's been a pain in my ass since the day I was assigned to his case." She said under her breath walking back to her room. "And now he shows up on the first vacation I've had in five years!" She said slamming the door of her room behind her. She got out the map of the ship starting to calm down and went to one of the upper levels of the ship that had a hot tub room. She walked in and found one that was empty and started relaxing again.

"That's better." She said leaning her back a little.

An hour or so went by and Carmelita decided to get out. She got out and wrapped a towel around her and dried off a little and walked back to her to get out of her swim suit and put her clothes on and go get something to eat. She put on her usual short yellow jacket and blue pants. She looked at the clock and it read 6:30. She got her map and found one of twelve restaurants on the ship and saw it was on the top floor. She found a elevator down the hallway. The doors opened and the elevator was vacant. A floor or two up it stopped and Sly Cooper was on the other side of the door. Carmelita pinched the bridge of her nose at the site of the raccoon. He got in and stood next to her and she was hoping it would stop and someone else would get on to break the awkwardness that filled the small rectangle.

"You ever heard that song Love in an Eleva-" Sly started saying when he was cut off.

"Not on your life Sly." Carmelita said just as the doors to her floor were opening.

"Ouch." Sly said joking putting a hand over his heart pretending to be hurt as the door closed. Carmelita laughed a little and turned to walk away.

"I guess he's not all bad." She said to herself.

_A/N: yeah I know its not longer but hey maybe this one will be collections of short chapters.(unlike the rest of my chapters to other things that are short too) well anyway hope you liked it. Please rate and review._


	3. Chapter 3

_A/N: wow its been a long time for this. Well hope you all enjoy it._

Carmelita sat down in the restaurant that looked pretty empty. The waiter came over to her table dressed in a fancy tuxedo with a very stereotypical french mustache witch made here laugh a little and he was carrying a bottle of wine.

"Would you care for a glass of our complimentary wine miss?" He said taking the cork out.

"Sure, why not?" She said as he filled up her glass.

"Do you know what you're going to have?" he said taking out his pad and a pen.

"Um I'm going to have the steak." She said closing the menu.

"Good choice miss." He said finishing writing it down.

"Does the wine come with the room?" She asked

"Yes your room package gives you everything free."

"Could you leave the bottle?" She asked smiling a little.

"Of coarse miss. You meal will be out shortly." He said walking away.

She quickly finished the glass of wine and poured another. Half a bottle of wine later her steak came out. Since she came in the restaurant had started to fill up and there was a small line outside.

"I see you are enjoying the wine." he said setting the plate down.

"Yeah I am." She said slurring her words a little. "Could you bring out another bottle?"

"Of coarse." He said walking away. He came back about ten minutes later seeing that the bottle was completely gone. "Can I take this bottle for you?"

"Is it empty?" Carmelita said slurring her words more now.

"Yes it is." He said taking it and giving her the other bottle. She quickly ate and drank another half bottle of wine. The orange fox was now a bottle and a half minus one glass more than what she had ever drank. Needless to say she was very drunk. She payed the bill and then staggered out of the restaurant. She eventually made her way to the elevator and when the door open she fell in and was caught by Sly Cooper.


	4. Chapter 4

_AN: Back in here son. Sorry for very scarce uploads. They will most likely improve a lot._

"Carmelita? Are you ok?" Sly said catching her.

"Yeah i'm fine, fine like wine!" Carmelita said slurring her words then erupting into laughter.

"We gotta get you back to your room." Sly said propping the drunken fox up so she wouldn't fall. The doors slid open and Sly walked out holding her up and over to her door. "Wheres your room key?" Sly asked.

"Its in my...pants! You gotta get it." Carmelita said smiling as best she could given her current state while laughing.

Sly rolled his eyes imagining this moment differently where Carmelita wasn't black out drunk. At the exact moment Slys hand was moving toward her pocket an angel Sly appeared on his left shoulder and devil Sly on his right.

"Listen Sly, you might break the law but this is going to far." Angel Sly said.

"What? I would never do that! Are you crazy?" Sly said defensively.

"I'm part of your sub-conscience I know what you're thinking about doing before you think about doing it."

"Good point."

"Come on! Don't listen to this guy. You've always wanted this and now shes practically giving herself to you and when will you get a better chance?" Satan Sly said nudging Slys neck with his elbow.

"Yeah you're right. This is a great chance." Sly said smiling.

"Sly! Listen to me! No!" Angel Sly yelled in his ear.

"It would be the wrong thing to do." Sly said his smile fading.

"Come on." Satan Sly disapeared in a puff of fire an appearing on Carmelitas chest pointing at her tits saying "You dont want this? What are you gay?"

"No!" Sly said defensive almost dropping Carmelita.

"Then be a man and listen to me cuz if you don't then I will." Satan Sly said sliding down between her cleavage.

"You're better than this Sly. You'll do whats right." Angel Sly said disappearing and satan Sly rubbing his hand one of Carmelitas tits saying

"I'm gunna miss you." Before he disapeared as well.

Sly reached into Carmelitas pocket getting the room key as she giggled. Sly laid her down on the bed and she pulled him ontop of her smiling.

"Uh, Carmelita I don't know about t-" Carmelita kissed him and not letting him go. He was surprised by her strength and he had to try to be able to get out. "What are u doing carmelita?"

"You don't want me now?" Carmelita said confused.

"No, I-I do its just not right with you being drunk."

"You think im ugly!" Carmelita cried out turning away from Sly.

"No,no,no. You're not."

"Then stay with me." The orange fox said staring up at him with her best sad face.

"Alright." Sly said getting into bed with her as she cuddled up to him. "She is gunna be so pissed when she wakes up." Sly thought to himself as he fell asleep.

_AN: Well I hope you like what I think is the longest chapter of this fic so far. So __**RATE AND REVIEW AND REVIEW GOOD FOR SATAN SLY AND ANGEL SLY!**_


	5. Chapter 5

_AN: wow its been a while. Well a lot of people seemed to like my last chapter of Best Vacation ever so I made this chapter first instead of continuing on my others right now. And everyone dont worry my other ones are coming too. Just gotta hand in and this chapter will have an extrememly small language spike in it soo your gunna have the F word in here ounce._

Sly and Carmelita lay sound asleep in bed as morning approached. Carmelita probably much heavier asleep than from her night of drinking. She lay with her head on his chest and her body sprawled out half under the covers and half not. The digital clock on the end table read 7:30 and suddenly the alarm went off.

"_I'll sing along, with every emergency,_ _Just sing along, I'm the king of catastrophe, I'm so fucked up!"_ With the alarm going off Sly reached over turning it off and Carmelita waking up as well. She got up out of bed wearing Slys LTJ t-shirt he had on last night apparently not realizing Sly laying in her bed or that she was wearing his shirt. She got herself a cup of coffee and turned around holding her head with one hand.

"Morning Sly." She said obviously more than half asleep.

"Morning." Sly said calmly. With hearing his voice her eyes shot open finally realizing what she saw.

"What the hell are you doing in my room!" She yelled out.

"Well I-"

"Why am I wearing your shirt?"

"Becau-"

"Why are you in my bed!"

"If you wou-" Sly tried to explain.

"Oh my god did we? No! No we didn't did we?" She questioned pacing the room.

"You finished?" Sly asked as she nodded her head. "Good. You were drunk last night and wanted me to stay with you in your room. You're wearing my shirt my shirt because when I was putting you in bed you wouldn't let go and pulled it off my and put it on yourself and I am in your bed because I had to sleep somewhere." Sly explained to her as she continued pacing.

"You still didn't answer my last question."

"No we didn't because I didn't want to take advantage of you in your current state." Sly said gentlemanly.

"Aww how sweet, now get out of my room Cooper!"Carmelita yelled pointing to the door. Sly got up out of bed and walked toward to the door.

"Sure you don't want me to stay?" Sly said before opening the door.

"Get out!" She yelled taking off Slys shirt and throwing it at him and hitting him the face. He caught it as it fell and said.

"Ooo very nice Inspector." He said smiling. She looked down and realized when she took off his shirt she had nothing on under it and quickly covered up using on of her arms and threw the coffee mug at Sly as he was stepping out of the room laughing it hit the wall with a loud crash. A couple was standing infront of him as he put on his shirt staring in the direction of the noise.

"She's a bit hungover, very angry right now." Sly said walking to the elevator.

_AN: **Well sorry about it being kinda short. And to all of you that enjoyed Satan and Angle Sly I have a whole big couple pages of dialogue between them that I decided to leave out from last chapter and if some people want that then I will post it. Also if anyone can tell me the name of the song that played as the alarm and who it is by you will get to tell me what the next chapter of this will be like so just drop your answers in the review section along with all of your reviews on this chapter! **_


	6. Satan and Angel Sly Dialouge

_AN: Alright. So this is gunna look TERRIBLE. Its only the dialogue between Satan Sly and Angel Sly. I originally took this out of the chapter because I didn't think people would be interested in reading all of it but I guess people want it soo here you go! _

Satan Sly: Come on man you're gunna listen to this guy? He's wearing a dress!

Angel Sly: Oh yeah again with this I gotta wear this its part of my job!

Satan Sly: yeah I got a job too doesnt mean I wear a dress! Haha!

Angel Sly: -rolls eyes- Look don't listen to him you know you'll regret it forever if you did.

Satan Sly: Yeah maybe you will but if you do you'll be in heaven while you are!

Angel Sly: yes but is it worth feeling that guilt for the rest of your life?

Satan Sly: Come on you ignore guilt but you can't ignore how much you want this and how hot she is!

Angel Sly: is that all you think about?

Satan Sly: dont act like you wouldnt go after that.

Angel Sly: its not worth ruining what you have with her.

Satan Sly: what are you gay? Ive seen all those moves you got in the sack man one night she will love you forever! -makes a 'V' with index and middle finger and flicking tongue between them-

Angel Sly: ugh, are you always this vulgar? -satan sly doing pelvic thrusts and slapping his hand back and forth-

Satan Sly: Oh you know you would love that! At least your mom loved it last night.

Angel Sly: -rolls eyes- oh yes how original.

Satan Sly: Come on look at her! Youve wanted that since the first time you saw her and now is your chance!

Angel Sly: Shes also a cop she could just hand cuff you and arrest you.

Satan Sly: Did you say hand cuffs...kinky.

Angel Sly: You know thats not what I meant!

Satan Sly: Maybe not but thats the way you said it! Haha!

Angel Sly: -Grabs Slys ear- Listen to me its the wrong thing to do and you are better than that.

Satan Sly: -Slaps angel Slys hands away and pushes him off Slys shoulder- This is a ounce in a lifetime chance dont you blow this!

Angel Sly: -reappears and grabs Satan Sly- Come on we're leaving now!

_AN: Hope you liked it thought it was funny **REVIEW **_and tell me what you think!


	7. Chapter 7

_**AN: its been a little while since my last update of this cuz of my other fic Conspiracies(yes I did just plug another one of my fics.) well I hope you guys will like this chapter and you will come back again and again and again.**_

**This chapter is a suggestion by Axel 1000000 for answering what song was in chapter 5 correctly and first.**

Carmelita finished putting on her shirt after Sly had left and sat down on the edge of her bed. She had never really been someone to get sea sick but it felt like every sway of the boat was rattling her stomach. She sat there a few seconds longer and then she started to feel the head ache and the the light and sound was bothering her immensely. She was 100 percent with out a doubt hung over. She never drank that much in her entire life and the fiery orange vixen was starting to remember why she gave up drinking when she was back in college. She stood up and made her way to the bathroom of her room. She no more than looked at the sink when she threw up.

"Ah, this is terrible." She ground just before vomiting again. She rinsed out the sink and brushed her teeth feeling a little better. Carmelita got her pair of sunglasses and put them on and put in her headphones not playing any music, just to try and muffle the noise because of her pounding head ache. She wondered what the hell had happened last night. The last thing she remembered was seeing Sly in the elevator and hearing his stupid joke. She laughed even though it was stupid she thought it was funnier than what she had made it seem. All in all I guess he isn't such a bad guy, she thought. "I wonder if Sly would help me re-cap the night and help me remember all of what happened." She thought to herself as she went off to go look for him.

Carmelita walked all over the ship. Even in just a t-shirt and rolled up sweat pants she received the same amount of stares from the guys whos line of view she walked into. After about twenty-five minutes and no sign of Sly she went to the information booth. Carmelita walked up to the desk looking like she was still drunk.

"Hello, I would like to know the room number of Sylvester W. Cooper." She asked with a kind of smile and laugh. She remembered reading that his full name was Sylvester Winslow Cooper. She thought it was a funny name. She thought to herself almost forgetting where she was that how funny a name Sylvester was for someone as smooth, cunning, attractive, hot-woah! Was she really thinking about Cooper like that? The guy she had just kicked out of her bed. "Looks like the alcohol had a bigger effect than I thought." She thought in her head.

"Miss, we don't give out peoples room numbers." The jet black male panther said from behind the desk.

"Oh, no it's ok I'm a cop." She said leaning herself against the counter.

The panther raised an eyebrow at the person claiming to be a cop who looked more like a hung over women who had just woken up. "Can I see a badge or something?" He asked still questioning her claim.

"Oh sure." She reached into her purse and grabbed her badge and showed it to him. After seeing it he complied with her request and wrote the room number down on a small slip of paper.

She looked at the piece of paper that read sixth floor room 6969. Upon reading it she let out a small giggle wondering if Sly had requested the room number. It seem just like his juvenile sense of humor. She made her way to the room and tripped and fell lightly next to the door. With her head next to the door she heard giggling and saw that the door wasn't completely closed and before thinking she opened it and stood in the doorway. Sly and the girl he was with who was shirtless looked at Sly then Carmelita then back to Sly. Sly did the same but opposite. The girl he was with had slapped him hard and grabbed her shirt she storming out of the room.

"Ow!" Sly said trying to hold back volume as her hand collided with the side of his face. After the girl he was with had slammed the door behind Carmelita Sly said. "Hello, Inspector. Here to take me up on my elevator offer?" He said jokingly and leaning back in bed looking over at her.

"No, Sly. Nice room number." She said walking in the room a little further.

"Thanks, I requested it." He said with a smile and small laugh, no doubt amusing himself and confirming Carmelitas suspicion that he had asked for it.

"So what brings you here Miss Fox?" He said laying on his side watching her walk in the dimly lit room.

"After seven years of chasing you I think we're on a little less formal basis than that aren't we?" She said much looser and jokingly than Sly had ever heard.

"Alright baby." Sly said toying with her.

"Not exactly what I had in mind."

"Oh, you wouldn't have asked for it if you didn't want it."

"I was hoping you could help me remember all of last night." She asked.

"No problem. Tonight. At dinner." Sly had said jokingly.

"Fine. 8 o'clock and not second later Mr. Cooper." Carmelita had said playfully with a smile before she exited the room. "Maybe its time I give him a chance." She thought making her way back to her room.

Sly laid back in his bed surprised that she had agreed to his request but was still very satisfied that after all the time he wanted to do this he finally got the chance.

_**AN: Well I hoped you enjoyed this chapter and will return for the next chapter and also hope you'll check out my other fics too. So please RATE AND REVIEW and until next time good bye.**_


	8. Chapter 8

_AN: Sorry its been so long guys/girls. Believe me I'm really trying to get these out for you, but just a lot going on. So, here you go, I hope you like it and please remember to leave a review and tell me what you think._

Sly stepped into the elevator not far from his room, pressed the corresponding button to Carmelitas floor number and gave his watch, which he had grabbed off one of the more wealthy passengers on the ship earlier another look.

"Alright I still got 3 minutes." Sly thought to himself as the elevator doors closed and he began to feel the slight force of the machine moving upward. After a few seconds the elevator dinged and stopped and its door slid open and Sly stepped out and began his walk down the hall to Carmelitas room. He turned towards the door and gave a knock. After a couple seconds the door opened and out stepped Slys date for the night. She had a dark, nearly black, blue dress that very nicely complemented her bright orange fur and went about three quarters of the way down her legs.

"You're late." She said with a slight smile, playing with him a little bit. She took out her phone from her purse and flashed the screen showing him the time, which was 8:01. A little distracted by seeing her in what she had on it took her words a little to process.

"Oh well, uh, this watch must be a little off." He looked down and tapped the watch face a couple times and looked up and shrugged. Sly made an arm motion signaling her out of the door way and in the direction of the elevator. "So where did you wanna go?" Sly asked raising up his arm behind her in an attempt to put is arm around her. As soon as his arm touched her shoulders she shot him look that said more than she could in words. Sly quickly removed his hand and gave a small smile.

"l'étoile, it's on the top floor of the ship." She said without looking to Sly as he pressed the button for the elevator to open. They both stepped in and Carmelita faced forward after Sly had selected the floor and the doors had closed, while Sly looked to his side unable to get enough of how amazing she looked. Her eyes looked slightly up and to the side and turned her head to him.

"Watch the eyes Cooper." She said giving him a playful smile and walking out of the elevator doors motioning for Sly to follow her. He followed her out and to the restaurant she had picked out. They were greeted at the entrance and shown to a table once Caremlita gave her name as she had made reservations earlier that day.

"Stuffy place." Sly said after pulling out Carmelitas chair and then seating himself looking around.

"Its classy, not that you would know anything about that." She responded and took a drink of her water. It wasn't much later before a waiter came to their table offering a glass of wine. Carmelita quickly declined the offer while Sly ordered himself a glass of scotch. When the waiter return Sly snapped his bow-tie and picked up his drink.

"Trust me, I know class, malady." Sly said taking a drink. This made Carmelita giggle and smile a little. A few minutes passed of Sly making small talk and acting mildly flirtatious with her, well attempting to anyway.

"Look, Sly, the only reason I agreed to this is so you can tell me what happened the other night, that's it." Carmelita said somewhat sternly.

"Oh come on, wouldn't you much rather not know and enjoy a nice night with yours truly?" Sly replied with smile.

"Well, as tempting as that does sound, I'll pass Cooper." She said taking another sip of water. "Just tell me what happened."

"Alright, alright. Ill tell you everything that happened" Sly started saying before a plate was place on the table in front of each of them. "right after we eat." Caremelita squinted slightly angry with him that he had dodge the whole purpose of this date.

"Fine, as soon as we're done, and you had better tell me." She said agitated with him. Some time passed of Sly trying to make more small talk and joke with her but she was back to being stern as he remembered of her instead of that slightly playful version of her he had seen the day before. After their meal Carmelita had continued to push some for what had happened.

"What happened to that not so uptight Caremlita I saw yesterday?" Sly asked after her second inquiry about what happened.

"I took too much Tylenol or whatever for my headache or maybe I was still a little drunk I don't know, but that isn't important right now, Ringtail. What is important though is you just telling me what I did the night I drank too much, that is it." She said with a firm vocal tone.

"You need to learn how to loosen up." Sly said.

Carmelita sighed and said, "I knew this was a waste of time, its just another one of your dumb games."

"Look, let me show you how to relax a little and then we can go to my room and I will tell you everything."

"Nice try Sly, I don't think so." She said standing up.

"No, I'm serious" Sly raised up his right hand "Thiefs honor. But, you have to do everything I say no questions asked." Carmelita looked at him with her arms crossed before letting out a long exhale.

"Fine, but no bullshit afterward!" Sly got a smile on his face.

"Deal, now lets get going." Sly said taking her hand and starting to leave.

"Wait, someone has to pay for this." She said standing still.

"Nope, run!" Sly yelled dashing out of the restaurant leaving Carmelita standing behind him. He paused at the entrance of the restaurant looking back at her. She looked over to Sly and then over to a waiter running over to attempt to stop him. She sighed and looked down before running after him and both of them running down the hallway. In an instant a small red fireball appeared on Carmelitas right shoulder and a white puff of smoke on her left. She quickly looked to her right and noticed a tiny version of herself with red fur and a what looked like a black bikini on and small horns.

"Good for you Carm, finally loosening up a little bit and having a little bit of fun." The devilish version of herself said.

"Good? This is not good Carmelita, stop this nonsense and go back there and pay and go to your room. Who knows what he has planned?" The white furred version of herself said. She was wearing a white gown and had a halo just above her ears.

"Wait, wait, wait. Who are you?" She questioned wondering if she was insane or not.

"Well we are part of your sub-conscience. I'm the fun part, you know the one you've been neglecting for far too long? And that one over there is just the boring rules and laws and morality and crap like that." Her red version answered.

"I am your voice of morality and she is the voice you aren't suppose to listen too." Her second version announced.

"Listen toots, let loose for tonight. Hell you haven't let me out since that party your senior year in high school, ha ha, remember that? How could you forget, am I right?" Her devil side said.

"No she doesn't and doesn't want to, right Carmelita?" The opposing version argued.

Carmelita gave a small grin remembering that party. "That was pretty fun I guess, but why are you here?"

"Simple, you are abandoning your principles and I am here to bring you back" Her white furred version answered.

"Oh no, no, no, she listens to you way too much as it is. Plus Carm, look at him, he is hot!" devil Carmelita held out her hand and a small fireball appeared then as it died down it was a picture of Sly shirtless. "Look at that? Ah! You can't say you don't want that!"

"Well, yeah you are right he is really h-" Carmelita started to answer.

"No! You need to stop this and if you are to do anything with this criminal it is handcuff him and call an INTERPOL helicopter to this boat and have him carted away to where he belongs." Good Caremlita said. Devil Carmelita appeared next to her opposing version and said.

"You know whats great about getting your powers from horns is? They're attached!" She said grabbing the tiny white furred foxs halo and pushing her off Carmelitas shoulder. "Listen baby, have some fun you owe it to yourself and this guy right here" She said holding the picture right in front of her eye. "is the perfect guy to do it. Make me proud little trouble maker!" The red furred fox said before disappearing in a fireball like the one she came in from. Carmelita got a devious grin on her face and ran a little faster to catch up to be next to Sly.

"So where are we going?" Carmelita asked.

"Heading to my room I gotta grab my cane, for luck and stuff." He replied. They made it down the stairs to Slys room and he ran in fast and got his cane and came back out. "You ever been zip-lining before?"

"No, why?" Carmelita answered.

"Follow me" Sly smiled and took off running with Carmelita. They made their way to the very top of the ship on the outside with some wires were strung all the way down to the sky deck. "Hold on" Sly said extending his arm. Carmelita stepped in closer to him and got a good grip on his shirt and torso. "Hold on tight." Sly said wrapping his arm around her and jumping up grabbing the wire with his cane and sliding down. Sly looked down at the orange fox expecting her to be scared or have her eyes closed, instead he saw her smiling bigger then he had ever seen before. Which prompted him to smile and also to look forward so they did hit anything. They came to the end and Sly slowed them up and then detached his cane.

"Wow! That was fun!" Carmelita exclaimed turning to Sly still with a huge smile on her face.

"So what do you wanna do next?" Sly asked.

"I don't know, I guess you're the expert here." She said playfully nudging his arm.

"I've got some stuff we could do." Sly smiled and took her hand to bring her to the next activity of the night.

The night seemed to last forever and they both were upset when their energy levels began to drop. They had done so much in their night together. Sly had taught Carmelita some tricks with his cane, how to pick pocket, even how to do the ninja spire jump technique. He was surprised at how fast a learner she was. Carmelita had even got a little adventurous herself and set her shock pistol to the lowest setting, which was no more then a strong static shock, and her and Sly had gone around shocking the passengers. Their night was at its end with the both of them sitting on a pretty high up part of the ship passing the shock pistol back and forth and laughing as each person jumped from the shock.

"So, you have fun tonight?" Sly asked handing the pistol back to Carmelita.

"Yeah, I really did. All thanks to you Sly." She answered looking over at him sitting next to her.

"Really? Ol' Iron Sides? Having fun?" Sly said in a faked shocked tone.

"Shut up." She said punching his arm as they both laughed.

"I guess its time to go back and tell you what happened." Sly said standing up extending his hand out to her to help her up. They made their way back to Slys room and they both sat on the edge of his bed. "So, I was helping you bac-"

"I have a better idea" Carmelita interrupted positioning herself on his lap.

"What are you doing, Carmelita?" Sly asked confused.

"Something I've wanted to do for a while now, and this time I'm not drunk so you don't have to feel bad." She said smiling and kissing him and pushing him back onto his bed.

_**AN: Thank you all for reading and continuing to be patient with me! Please send me a REVIEW on this, it really helps my motivation to keep these coming out in a somewhat timely fashion and I love your feedback! **_


	9. Chapter 9

_AN: Sorry guys/girls no sex scene for you in this one. Although if that's what you were hoping for then the one I'll be starting once this one comes to a close will be M rated and will be much more graphic in the ways of such things, but for now all you get is another chapter the day after my last one because I felt bad about keeping all of you waiting so long. Enjoy! And don't forget to review and leave feedback!_

"Hey, sleepy head. Psst, wake up. Carmelita, it's time to get up." The voice that was gently whispering into the sleeping foxes ear said. The voice gave a small sigh and a small glowing fireball appeared just above her red hand and a tiny mega-phone appeared. The small fox grabbed it and cleared her throat before positioning it near Carmelitas ear. "Carmelita wake up!" She yelled.

"AH!" Carmelita shot awake and sat up in the bed she had spent the night in. "What was that for? And why are you here again?" She said rubbing her tired eyes awake.

"You're the one that wouldn't wake up, probably from all those activities you were doing with your new friend that's in the shower right now. Oh, and just to clarify I'm talking about the ones that happened between these oh so soft cruise ship sheets." The small red furred Carmelita said placing a hand on the bed feeling the sheets and giving a laugh.

"How did you know about any of...um that?" Carmelita said a little confused and even more shyly.

"I'm part of your mind so I get front row seats to see every single thing you do, and let me say you more then made me proud and that part when you climbed on top and-"

"Ok, I think that's enough." Carmelita said blushing a little.

"It was a complement. It's been a while since I've seen something like that, I mean like wow!" Devil Carmelita said giving Carmelita more praise on her many actions from the night before.

"Ok, but why are you here again? I thought you were only here before because you were helping me loosen up." Carmelita asked. Before her devilish sub-conscience could respond the door to the bathroom opened up and out walked Sly with still slightly wet fur and a towel around his waist.

"Hey, Carmelita you're awake" Sly said walking over to the counter and pouring a cup of coffee for his guest. Sly walked over to the bed handing her the cup.

"Thanks Sly" She said taking the cup and smiling at him. Without thinking Carmelita leaned forward and kissed Sly. She pulled away slowly a little confused on what she had just done. Sly gave a small smile.

"I'm gonna go get dressed." He said getting up and heading back into the bathroom."

"What was that? I didn't do that." She thought to herself.

"Nope you didn't. I did. Well we did." A voice said from within Carmelitas head. "How could you not wanna do that! We have wanted to do since we passed out last night." The voice said as the red furred version of Carmelita appeared.

"What the hell! I wanted you to help me have a little fun last night not to do stuff on your own!" Carmelita yelled back at her seemingly uninterested tiny self.

"Oh no you have it all wrong sweet cheeks, and when I say that I mean both set of cheeks if you know what I'm saying. I mean do we have a nice ass or what?" Her devil self said poofing in a small mirror to look at her back side.

"What do you mean?" Carmelita asked looking a little worried.

"I've been pent up in that pretty little melon of yours for way too long, and I'm never going back!" Her tiny conscious said with a slightly menacing vocal tone and facial expression just before she disappeared as the bathroom door opened up again.

"So what did you wanna do today Carm?" Sly asked leaning against the counter.

"Well I'm going to go back to my room and shower then maybe later we could have another night together." She said standing up giving Sly a grin and a quick wink before exiting his room. As soon as she closed the door she shook her head a little and went off to her room.

After Carmelita got to her room and got into her shower she began wondering what was going on with her more wild side she forgot she had. She let the warm water wash over her fur as she wondered what she was going to do.

"Alright I can tell you've got some questions." The small fox said after emerging from a fiery orb. "First off, you're going to be increasingly less in control as I gain strength within your psyche and you will become the unbound wild girl that I've always wanted you to be. Second, after a while of me being in total control of your mind without any good side to tether you, you will be unable to return to your former self. Before you ask I don't know how long it takes it depends on whatever and stuff I'm not really sure I'm just doing my thing. Third, don't try and fight it, please, it'll be so much fun when we can party all the time and not have to worry about all that boring crap your good side kept around. Well I'm off to go take over your mind and what not." She said before disappearing just as fast as she had arrived.

After hearing what her devilish side had said Carmelita began to get very worried and tried to figure a way to get back to how she was before she decided to run off with Sly. This was all Slys falt. If it wasn't for him she wouldn't be in this problem of her brain being overrun by a crazy version of herself.

Again without any thought she walked over to her night stand by her bed and grabbed her phone and sent Sly a message which read. "Hey, Sly wanna go out again tonight. Or maybe we could just stay in at your room ;)"

Immediately after pressing send she realized what she had said. But surprisingly she wasn't too upset about it, actually she was kind of excited to see what would happen tonight. Just as soon as she had finished her thought her phone made a noise signaling she had a message. She flipped it open and read his message.

"Well considering the fact I am a gentleman how about dinner and then back to my room for the night. Hows 8?" His message read. She replied confirming the time and anxiously awaited the time when he would arrive at her door.

"Wait! What the hell am I saying? But he is so...hot and last night was really great." Her mind began to wander running through each detail of the previous night. "This is not good and its happening so fast."

"What to do, what to do." Carmelitas devil side said to herself walking through the corridors of Carmelitas mind looking for anything that would help her gain more control over her larger selfs conscious mind. "Wow there is a lot of junk in here. When I'm in control this crap is getting hauled out of here."

The time between when Carmelita messaged Sly and 8 o'clock seemed to fly by. It wasn't quite 8 yet though. Carmelita tried to muster up what self control she still had in her to stay somewhat herself when Sly arrived.

"Hello? What do we have here?" Devil Carmelita said noticing some writing on one of the doors. "Sexual Arousal Control Room. I think I'll spend some time in here." A wide grin came over the red foxes face as she swung the door open and closed it behind her. At nearly the same time Carmelita began to smile and she walked over to her dresser and pulled out an article of clothing with just a few minutes left before Sly was suppose to be there.

Sly knocked on her door this time wearing a new watch and suit, which he had again stolen along with a large top hat to try and get a laugh out of Carmelita. When the door opened up Sly saw Carmelita in nearly see through white lingerie. He found himself speechless just taking in the sight of her usually fire orange fur made slightly more pale by the thin white shade turning it into a creamy orange.

"I thought we could have more fun if we just stayed here tonight." Carmelita said leaning against the side of the door way with a devious smile. She grabbed his arm and pulled him into her room before flinging it shut with a flick of her tail.

_AN: Sorry this one was a little bit shorter then the previous but because of all your very nice and encouraging reviews the next chapter will be out very soon. As always more **REVIEWS** will make me wanna crank these out even quicker for you all. I hope you enjoyed it and I look forward to reading your thoughts._


End file.
